D Gray-Man: Love Lost on Demons
by FishCakeIce
Summary: Allen has never really thought about relationships before. He's never had friends (he was always on the move as a child) and therefore isn't used to the strange emotions that flow through him. (Lavi x Allen) (Kanda x Allen)
1. Prologue Back Story Thingy

Allen sat on the couch in his room. He had recently come to the Exorcist Black Order headquarters and he had already see so much death and suffering. They had lost six exorcists (of which there were few already) and several thousand Finders in a single E scale attack. Allen remembered the feeling of pain as he walked up to the village they had hoped to find General Cross in. The feeling of hopelessness and despair had pulled him in as he watched thousands upon thousands upo thousands of Akuma of all levels attack the village. What a horrible thing... Almost as bad as the feeling of being reunited with Cross... Allen could not remember the last time the General had actually acted like a general of exorcists. The last time he had killed an Akuma... Or protected somebody... Or protected innocence whatsoever... Or contacted head quarters... Or found and innocence collaborator... Well Allen supposed the last time had been him, but that man should take others to heart more! What if his innocence was destroyed? What if it was the 'heart'? Allen hated himself for thinking that. Cross had no heart or compassion at all. Where was Master Cross now? Probably sitting in a bar surrounded by women. He used the Order's money to buy himself alcohol and the Order's time to flirt with women. Allen hated that guy. He had no time for anyone other than himself. Allen, Crory, Leenalee, Bookman, and Lavi had jus returned from a trip after not finding the General.

Lavi...

No, Allen couldn't think about that. After all, he still didn't know how he felt for Lavi. Though all an exorcist could do around headquarters was think until he got another mission. Besides, the sooner Allen sorted this out, the better off they would both be.

Allen wondered. He had never felt anything like this before. He leaned back and heaved a sigh. What was he going to do? Thinking like this, I mean it wasn't like he actually l-l- No, he couldn't think about that.

* * *

YYYYAAAAAYYYYY! THE PROLOGUE BACK STORY HAS BEEN UPLOADED! Is this a short chapter? it seems like a short chapter to me. Anyways, I have more to this so let me know if you like it! :)  
DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership of D. Gray-Man or any of the characters whatsoever.  
Allen: Where are you going with this fanfic?! 0.0  
Me: You'll see. Trust me, keep reading.  
Allen: I don't feel that way about Lavi.  
Lavi: Yeah I don't either. About Allen, I mean.  
Me: Shut up you two. You'll see.  
Kanda: ...  
Me: ...  
Allen: ...  
Lavi: ,,,,,,  
Me: Really Lavi?  
Lavi: I had to be different!  
Me: ... -_-'' Yeah whatevs. Bye peplz!


	2. A Soul That Has Died Inside

"Come on in, Lavi."

"Hey Komui."

"I have a mission for you."

"Komui, Bookman's on another case and you know I'm not allowed to leave without the panda." Lavi said, sitting down on the couch in the middle of a big mess of papers and books that was Komui's office.

"I am well aware of the situation." Komui said from behind the desk, on the other half of the big gigantic mess of papers and books that was his office.

"Ok then." Lavi stood up. "Another pot of coffee is it? I'll get it right away." He stifled a yawn. "Aww I was asleep. I can go back to bed now, right?"

"Not quite." which was cue for Lavi to sit back down. "I got special permission to let youg on a special mission." Komui said.

"Great. Just what I needed. Well, what is this mission?"

"It's in China. We have head of another innocence colaborator."

"Why can't you send somebody else?"

"The village has been getting a little... rambunctious."  
"Rambunctious?"

"They call her a witch and a mob has been planned. Any day they could kill her."

"Sounds like a rough childhood."

"Besides, we are sending somebody else."  
"Really? Who?"

Komui scoffed. Was he trying to come across as an idiot? "The only other excorcist in headquarters at the moment." Lavi looked at the floor as a small blush krept across his cheeks. Komui looked at him expectantly for a moment and then gave up when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "Allen. I thought you would keep tags on all the exorcists, being the heir of the Bookman yourself, no less someone you're specifically keeping an eye on."

Lavi stomach twittered nervously. The truth was he had been paying attention to Allen. Close attention. Lavi softly laughed as he remembered the time Crory and Allen had an eating contest. They had stuffed their face until they couldn't eat another bite. They ad cleaned out a week of the Order's food. Allen, of course, was starving five minutes later.

In truth, Lavi hadn't seen Allen for a long time. When they came home after not finding Cros, Allen had locked himself in his room and only came out to eat. Lavi couldn't find a good enough excuse to go visit him, but now he had one.

"We all know your feelings for him." Komui snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? You what- now?" Lavi stammered.

"Really, it's not hard to see, though some of us don't like it." Komui's eyes betrayed Kanda.

"I- It's really not uh like um-"

"There's no denying it when you're blushing and stammering like that." Komui smiled and so did Lavi. Lavi gave up.

"Man you're are mean. You'd think I was just tied to the stomach of an Akuma if you saw how much I'm sweating."

"Now go tell Allen of the mission. You have two days on a train and it leaves in half an hour." Lavi turned on his heel and started to leave. "Oh, and Lavi? Don't think I gave you two this mission for the wrong reason. I want you to understand you two are the only exorcists I have right now." Lavi waved his hand behind him in understanding and went up to go tell Allen.

Lavi walked up to Allen's door. He was curious as to what Allen's reaction would be. Lavis stopped. What was that sound? He got closer to Allen's door. Was he... talking to himself? Lavi wanted to make sure Allen was okay, but he would stop talking if Lavi knocked. So Lavi did the only thing he had ever learned from Bookman. Eavesdrop.

"He hates me. He really really really hates me. I don't know why he puts up with me if he hates me so much?" Lavi thought to himself. Who hates Allen? The only one was... Kanda. "I bet you if Komui didn't assign us the same missions, he wouldn't even talk to me." Kanda? Talk to Allen? Lavi was starting to doubt himself. "I mean I-I I'm saying it! I LOVE HIM!"

That was so unexpected, Lavi nearly fell backwards. Kanda... So it was Kanda, huh? Lavi sighed and turned away from the door. Allen... Allen dies to Lavi as he silently vowed to forget his feeling for Allen.

You only got so much love in your life. For an exorcist, even less. For a Bookman, even less than that. They had to remain neutral in order to record history. So far, Lavi had no lov in his life whatsoever, and to have th one bit he could get, denied...it was one of the worst things that could happen to Lavi. His soul slowly started to hollow out. Lavi put on a fake smile. Just because he was having some teenage angst, it didn't mean Lavi could forget his duty as an exorcist.

H knocked on the door. Immediatly, Allen stopped talkiing. He opened the door a second later and blushed. Lavi's blacked out soul didn't let him notice.

"Oh, hi Lavi! How long have you been standing there?" How much did he hear? Allen thought.

"Not long. I just walked up."

"Oh. Come in." Allen said, opening the door more so Lavi could step inside. He sat down on the couch. "I came because I haven't seen you in a while."

"Thanks for stopping by. I just haven't felt like myself since..."

'since we didn't find Cross' Lavi thought. "Your anti-social personality isn't the only reason I stopped by. We got a mission. Two day train that leaves in half an hour. We're going to find an innocence colaborator in China."

"Ok. Who else is going?"

"Just you and me. There are no other exorcists available at the moment."  
Allen blushed more. Two days on a train alone with Lavi? He was sure to slip up sometime.

"Ok I better hurry then."

"See you down there." Lavi said, leaving Allen alone in his room to pack.

FIRST CHAPTER IS POSTED! I hope you guys like it! I guess I can dedicate this to Saby seeing as she's the only one on here that I knows about D. Gray-Man. Hmm... And I can also write Allen and Crory eating conest as a special little side story but that one I'll have to dedicae the KillerBunnyOfScience because she has a gut like Allen and Crory COMBINED! endless black hole for food. Let me know if you want it!


	3. An Akward Train Ride

Timcampy's All-knowing POV

Allen, Lavi , and I boarded a train. It would be thee hours until we got the their next station, Tong Sing Station. They stowed their bags under the beds just as the train started moving. Lavi surveyed the compartment. Two bunks and about a foot of free space, not counting under the beds. In all the compartment could hold four.

"So, Allen, What's on your mind?" Lavi said, trying to make Allen more comfortable.

"What do you mean?" Allen replied, shocked at the sudden inquiry.

"You've seem distracted lately." Lavi observed.

Actually, Lavi was on his mind, but Allen wasn't about to tell I'm that. So he lied. "The new girl. What do you think her powers are going to be?"

"I'm not sure. Good question. Super strength? The ability to fly?" Lavi joked.

"Yeah. Maybe." Allen slightly laughed.

_Well that's something I'll always be able to do better than Kanda. Make his laugh. _Lavi thought. He could tell Allen didn't want to talk to him. So he didn't make him. "Well I'm going to read my book." he said, jumping onto one of the top bunks.

"Okay. I'm going off to go explore the train." Allen replied, and walked off with me.

Kanda's POV

Damn that Komui. Why did he have to take away my Finder? I mean, there were tons of Finders, but I need this one! I guess it's for the best. A Finder would just get in my way. Still, going in with no information on the situation whatsoever? Ugh. This was going to be some work.

My mind wandered to different subjects. I still had a few hours until I got on the train. I wondered how Allen was doing.. I disgusted myself as soon as the words entered my mind. I was disgusted with myself for thinking of that cursed brat so lightly, almost lovingly... Surly his feelings he was having couldn't be anything, other than hate? This was why I didn't try to understand people. Too much emotions. It was too confusing.

Timcampi's all-knowing POV

Allen sat on the back of the train, dangling his feet over the edge and twirling my around on his finger. He was happy to be out of compartment with Lavi. It was too cramped. He wondered how Lavi hadn't noticed him blushing so deeply. The compartment was so small the couldn't even fit in it together! So Allen went exploring and found this quiet place at the back where he could think.

The train slowed and a voice over the intercom announced they were at Tong Sing Station. Allen stood up stretching and supposed he should get back to Lavi. He walked towards the front of the train and I floated over the heads of people behind him. The compartment was all the way at the front of the train and we were at the back, not counting the hundreds of people getting on and off the train. It was impossible not to bump into people. With countless pardon mes and sorrys, we got up two cars. But then Allen bumped into someone a little... strange. He scanned the person, and saw they were wearing a Black Order Exorcist uniform... But... Who was this mysterious excorcist?

"Oh, sorry Ma'am." He said.

"Ma'am?" Asked a deep voice. Allen's eyes reached the face, past the long dark blue hair and the sword, and saw it was a man. It was also Kanda.

"Oh sorry Kanda. I thought you were a woman because of your long hair." Allen apologized.

"Don't bump into me again, short stack." Kanda grumped.

Allen frowned. What was his problem? It was kinda impossible not to run into people. He brushed it off. "C'mon. Lavi and I have a compartment at the front of the train." And he pulled Kanda up the train by his coat sleeve. Did the brat know what he was doing? Kanda grew more and more annoyed. The kid might as well be holding his hand! Kanda blushed, though it was hidden by his ivory colored skin. The more he thought about it, the more he got to want to hold Allen's soft, warm hand..

Lavi's POV

Where was Allen? He had been out for a while now.. I started to get worried. The train was pulling out of the station after people had gotten on and off and he still wasn't back.

Where was Allen?!

Maybe he got attacked by Akuma! I hated myself. Why did I let Allen go off by himself?! They sent more than one person on a mission at a time so that they could protect each other. Yet I failed at doing my part! I only wanted to give Allen some space...

I quickly wrote **Went to bathroom **on a piece of paper and hung it on the wall so that no one would take our compartment and ran off to find Allen.

Timcampi's all-knowing POV

Almost as soon as Lavi left, Allen, Kanda, and I got back to the compartment. "Oh. Lavi was here when I left." Allen said. Jeez why does everybody always forget about mentioning the helpful little golem?

Kanda pulled a piece of paper off the wall. "He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon."

Allen sat down on one of the lower bunks and I landed on his head. "Okay."

"So why are you a Lavi on this train?" Kanda asked. Again, forgetting me!

"We have a case surrounding a small Chinese girl who we believe to be an innocence collaborator. We get off a station before the last, Ling Mao Station. Lavi and I were the only exorcists at the Order at the time so we were assigned the mission." He forgot me again.

"I see. You two get off the station before me. I'm going to investigate a place where 'supernatural occurences' have been appearing lately." You two? I make three, thank you very much!

"Where's your Finder?" Allen asked.

"I don't have one." Kanda replied smoothly.

**THEATER OF KANDA'S MIND!**

_"No Finder? That's dangerous! Don't die Kanda-sama or I'll be lonely and sad." Allen pouted._ _Kanda saw a worried tear roll down his chin. _(A/N: Oh if only D. Gray-man was a shojo... and Kanda didn't piss me off..)

"Don't worry I would never die and dream of leaving you, my dove." Kanda said, wrapped up in his mind- theater.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, waving his hand in front of Kanda's glassed- over eyes.

"Yeah?" Kanda said, still dazedly in his trance.

"Why did you just say a romantic love line to me?" He asked, kinda fed up with how strange and uncertain of himself Kanda was acting.

Kanda stuttered and blushed, being pulled out of his fantasy. "Well I... Something clicked with me on another case and that was something one guy said and now it suddenly makes sense."

Flawless.

"Ok sure." Allen said, suspicious. "Then why are you holding my hand?" Allen quickly pulled his hand out from in between Kanda's. He liked the old Kanda better.

Kand blushed deep red. Allen noticed that one. "I- well I uh..." Damn... He gave up. I two swift movements, Kanda pulled Allen towards him and pressed his lips against Allen's.

Lavi's POV

I sighed. It was about time I got back to the compartment. Maybe Allen had already come back..

I rounded the corner and saw Allen sitting on a lower bunk talking to someone. That long blue hair... Yu?! I grimaced. Yu... I started walking towards them.I was about to call out to Allen when.. I two swift movements, Kanda pulled Allen towards him and pressed his lips against Allen's.

I gawked and stumbled back, horrified. I felt tears start to sting at the corner of my eyes. I swore I would forget them... but.. it was just too hard!

I turned my head away, got up, and ran towards the back of the train.

I dangled my feet off the back of the train just as Allen had about half an hour ago (un-known to me, by the way.) All I felt was a ripping sensation as my heart turned blacker still. Allen... Allen chose who he wanted but there was a part- no. the whole remainder of my heart wished that he had chosen me. I let my tears flow down my face, onto the platform, and onto the speeding track below, as the rest of my heart turned to cinders, then crumbled into cold gray ash.

(A/N: everybody say aww! poor Lavi. :( /3 )

Allen's POV

"Where's your Finder?" I asked, eager to know why he was one man short of an exorcist crew.

"I don't have one." Kanda replied smoothly.

"Oh. we don't have a Finder either." I said. Kanda's eyes seemed to glass over and I wondered what he was thinking about. "Kanda?" I asked. When he didn't respond, I called him again, just with more urgency. "Kanda?!" I clapped my hands in front of his face, hoping to snap him out of it, but instead he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"Don't worry I would never die and dream of leaving you, my dove." Kanda said, wrapped up in his- well, whatever was happening to him.

"Kanda?" I asked, waving my hand in front of Kanda's glassed- over eyes.

"Yeah?" Kanda said, still dazedly in his trance.

"Why did you just say a romantic love line to me?" I asked, kinda fed up with how strange and uncertain of himself Kanda was acting.

Kanda stuttered and was pulled out of his daze. "Well I... Something clicked with me on another case and that was something one guy said and now it suddenly makes sense." He smirked, seeing it that what he said actually made sense to someone other than him...

"Okay, sure." I said, suspicious. "Then why are you holding my hand?" I quickly pulled his hand out from in between Kanda's. I liked the old Kanda better. The one that didn't say anything except a few snippy comments. But it was better that this one, who seemed to be brain dead.

I noticed him blush deep red. This was really unexpected. "I- well I uh..." In two swift moments, Kanda grabbed me and pulled me towards him and I felt something soft and warm connect with my lips.

What was going on? Kanda was kissing me. Kanda was kissing _me_? _KANDA_ was kissing me? _KANDA WAS KISSING ME?! _Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lavi run in and freeze in shock. No! Don't look over at me, Lavi! This isn't how I wanted it! Lavi stumbled and fell backwards. Why did he look like he was about to cry? Maybe he had a crush on Kanda... It would figure. Nothing turned out right for me. I scared myself a little with that thought. That would be horrible. Lavi got up and ran away. I wanted to scream after him, that it's not what it seemed and I was no competition for Kanda. I wanted to yell, but... y know... I was kinda occupied at the moment.

Figuring it was time to break it off, I grabbed Kanda's head and pushed him away. I quickly smacked my hands onto my mouth to stop him from further using my surprise against me. But he leaned back, content. He looked surprised he had done it, but content. I wondered how long he had been meaning to do that. "Huh? What's going on?" I asked, still shocked by his sudden actions.

"I kissed you." He replied patiently.

_Yeah I know that, you jerk. _"B-But why?" I blushed deep red. I couldn't help it. My first kiss was just stolen... by another guy!

"Isn't it obvious?" Kanda said, slightly annoyed. "I love you."

I fell backward. Love? But- It was too much for me to bear. I fell backwards slowly into the black. (A/N: Lol. Either a Kingdom Hearts reference or a Falling Inside the Black reference (which btw is a song))

Timcampi's All-knowing POV

Lavi eventually came back and Allen eventually woke up (getting his head off of me) but I could see that the rest of the train ride was awkward. Sometime I was happy I wasn't a human. That night, Lavi loudly insisted that Allen have the bunk closest to him, placing himself in between him and Kanda. Every time Allen turned his back, Kanda and Lavi glared daggers, and oddly enough, (though it's an expression) their stares damaged some peoples' minds and they had to be sent to the infirmary. Allen acted as though nothing had happened and if he was going to pretend nothing happened, Lavi wasn't going to push the questions, and Kanda was anxiously awaiting an answer to his love confession. He wasn't going to rush Allen to make a decision, even if he didn't know he had to make one yet.

The three of us got off the train at 2 PM and waved goodbye to Kanda. We watched as Kanda and the train sped out of sight. The we started wards our Inn.

Allen's POV

As we walked through the town, I started getting self conscious and uncomfortable. I could tell Lavi was as well. There were no kids out playing on the streets and all the adults turned and stared at them as they passed. A rock flew out of window of a nearby house and Lavi cough it with ease, dropping it back to the ground.

"You're just like her, aren't you?!"

I walked up to a middle- aged man who had shouted at us, putting on my friendliest face. "Just like who?"

"Like that demon." he spat. "She steals our kids and turns them to stone. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

I tried to persuade the man that wasn't who we were, but Lavi walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me away. "It's no use Allen." he said. "Their minds are clouded by fear and pain. You can't reach through to them."

It killed me inside, to walk away from someone who needed my help. To walk away from someone who was obviously scared of some obvious entity lurking over the town. But he knew he couldn't help them yet. He had to get rid of their fear first, and show them there was nothing to fear.

Soon they came to the center square of town. There was a giant marble statue of kids, who all seemed to be cowering in fear from something.

"This is definitely the work of Akuma." Lavi said, surveying the statue.

"I just hope they haven't gotten her yet." I said, putting my mind back on track.

"I don't think they have." Lavi said, raising my hope a little higher.

We walked past the square and navigated through the winding streets to our Inn. As we walked in, everyone set down their glasses and watched them. We walked up to the Inn Keeper, and old, cranky man.

"Whaddya want?" He growled, scowling.

"We're from the Black Order." Lavi said, and we flashed our I.D.s The man might as well as spit on us, with the look he gave us.

"Right this way" He croaked. He led us up a long, dusty, broken, down staircase that led all the way to the attic. He opened the door and ginned at us as we coughed from the dust. When it finally settled, we were appalled by what we saw. There was only one bed but I supposed the rest of the furniture was substituted by rats. There were a ton of rats, not even caring that humans had entered the room. The Inn Keeper walked away and tossed the keys to me. "Enjoy your stay." He said, and we watched his shadow as he walked, cackling, down the stairs.

I tried to make the best of it, and jumped on the bed, showering the room in more dust. (A/N: I do this every time I get into bed or a hotel room or a bed in general minus the dust part.) Lavi braved the cloud to find me having a laughing fit on the bed. He smiled at me. "C'mon Allen. We should get in bed."

"Yeah. Sure." I said, slipping underneath the covers, stripping down to a tee and my boxers, and, seeing no where else to put them, threw my clothes in a pile on the floor.

Lavi's POV

I crawled into bed next to Allen, and looked over at him. He was already out. Fast asleep. He barely had time to even change into his PJs before he fell asleep. I knew it. I could see the mental and physical exhaustion in his eyes.

I smiled. I was so happy to have Allen as a friend. He was so cute. I leaned over, kissed Allen's head, and whispered goodnight into his ear. I closed my own eyes and soon fell asleep, listening to Allen's rhythmic breathing.

Yes. I played the 'fall asleep to rhythmic breathing' card, the oldest trick in the book, but I love it cause it's so corny and it's a good way to end a chapter. Well. This is a long freakin chapter. But it makes up for everything else because I enjoy shorter chapters anyway. More emphasis on important parts of a story. So, I hope you all enjoy, if anybody's even reading it. So comment! TT-TT I feel depressed because no one's reading it! All the reads so far are from me going back and rereading it!... I think... anyway I would enjoy if someone could CLICK ON MY FREAKIN STORY SOMETIME! bye peplz :)


	4. So Many Freakin Akuma!

**Okay I have finally decided to add another chapter because 1. I have a ton of stories on my page, and not a lot of continueing! Prob. cuz I have no life ff of watt pad... what was I doing before I got on Watt Pad?! and 2. SOMEONE'S ACTUALLY READING MY STORY! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! THANK YOU KANDAXYUU! So anyways, I am dedicating this chapter to them because they're my first known reader other than my friends that I have a lot of contact with- actually I don't know if they even read... but anyways, it's the least I can do. THANKS! All those people with thousands of reads.. How do they do it?! *.* anyways, DISCLAIMER: I don't own D. Gray-man, as much as I wish I did. Let's get on with the story! I drabble too much.. but anyways!**

Allen's POV

We woke up to the sound of screams and angry shouts. Lavi and I shared a one glance and nodded. What was going on?! I threw on my pants and Order jacket as Akuma broke throught the roof. "Why is it always in the middle of the night?!" Lavi shouted.

"I know! I'm never going to get any sleep!" I shouted back. I activated my innocence and felt my arm grow into a long white clawed hand. I sliced through the first three level ones.

Lavi, now fully dressed as well, activated his innocence, too. "Big hammer little hammer grow Grow GROW!" The small hammer in his hands grew to be bigger than Lavi. H e swung it over his head and took out the nearby Akuma. "Allen, go see what the ruccus is about! I'll take care of this!" He shouted.

I nodded and took off. I jumped from creaky roof to creaky roof until I reached the center of town. A little girl of around six was strapped to the rock children. There was a big crowd around her, with pitchforks and torches. Y know, mideval mob. But so many of them were Akuma, I couldn't identify which ones were and which ones weren't. But there was one that... level three? I tried to focus. Who? WHO?! I was getting closer, and then, there was a sharp pain in my left eye. Dammit! Again?! I pulled my hands away from my eye, to see blood. I couldn't see which ones were akuma anymore. Damn. I'm so helpless when I'm like this! I shortly wished Kanda was there to back us up. Level threes? We were toast! Mmmm.. toast... No! Stupid stomach! I directed my attention back to the statue, while wrapping my eye up with some extra bandages I found in my pocket. Handy.

A man with a knife ran up to the girl. "What are we waiting for?!" He shouted, addressing the crowd. "LET'S KILL HER!" tHE CROWD CHEERED. He swung his knife down a the crying girl.

I have to act fast! I jumped off the building. The knife never struck the girl, instead it bounced off of something big, white, and hard as hell. My arm. "I'm sorry but I'm against killing small children." I said.

"That girl is a monster." The man said. "And so are you!" he pulled his knife away and prepared to strike again. I grabbed the girl, sliced through the ropes with my arm, and jumped to the nearest roof, running back to the Inn.

Lavi's POV

Unknown to Allen, I was having a hard time. The Akuma just kept coming. This town has suffered a lot. Allen jumped through the roof and landed next to me, holding a small girl. "This is the innocence collaborator." he said. Yeah I kinda figured that out.. "Her name is Saowling."

"Great." I sad. "Now can you help me please?" A circle of red symbols appeared around my hammer. "Wind stamp! Activate!" I shouted. The circle stopped on the wind symbol and it appeared on my hammer. I swung it at an Akuma and a wind blast took out nearly thirty more.. and almost Allen as well. "Sorry." I said, looking at him. "That's why I rarely use this stamp in front of my frien-" I stopped mself. I have no friends. "co-workers." I corrected.

Allen looked beind him. "Got all the dust out though."

We sliced through Akuma after Akuma, seemlessly never- ending. We were so tired... only two hours! All of a sudden, they stopped. "I guess that's all there are." I said, lying on my back on the floor.

Allen was standing, looking serious. "No. There's still plenty left. Nearly the whole village is Akumas." he replied.

That's a lot... "Well then we better leave."

"Let's hide out somewhere. The train doesn't come for another two days." Allen said, picking up the shy girl.

"Ok. Let's go into the forest and make a plan." I suggested. Allen nodded, and we were off.

**I never know if it's a short chapter or not but this is a pretty significant section so I'm gonna end it here. Sorry if it's short! *bows* gomen gomen. Osoreirimasu sumimasen! Anyway, story behind cover change! I was looking for a new profile pic, searched up Allen Lavi and Kanda nd this popped up and im like O0O! so I changed it. Kanda's like- that's a prety hand... Allen's like -_-'' help and Lavi's sleeping sitting up. It's a wierd picture, but it's better than the one I had up. right? right? Don't ask me why I said hat twice. Bye! til the next chapter!** **The song is from Saowling's point of view. It'll all be cleared up later as to the last few verses. So for spoiler, get the lyrics. I have to say this is prob. My best chapter work yet.**


	5. Pentagram

Allen's POV

We stopped for rest on a boulder a few miles into the forest.

"Okay." Lavi panted. "I think we- wheeze- we should get- huff- get into the next town and- a- and take a train from there."

"Yeah" huff "let's do that." I managed to get out.

"Where's my mommy?" Saowling said.

"Your mom?" Lavi asked. "I thought you said you were an orphan."

"Mommy and I went out to pick black berries one day. I went off to pick some at a certain bush my friend, bunny, lives at. I turned around and she- hic-" the girl began to cry. "She was gone!" Lavi patted her back.

"That's why you have to become an exorcist. So you can proect people and their moms." he said. The little girl snuggled up next to him. She picked white clover flowers from the grass and madebracelts from them. Se gave one to Lavi and I, and put one on herself.

"Here. Now we can never get seperated." she said. "Promise me?" She looked up ino my face with round, golden eyes that melted my heart. I smiled at her.

"Of course." Saowling hugged Lavi and smiled. _He has some great comforing skills. And he can work with children well. _

A warm pain started smoldering in my forehead. I didn't want to worry anyone, I didn't want to alert the Akuma to where wewere, so I kept my mouth shut. But the pain suddenly turned into a sharp, skull splitting pain that cleaved my head open from my curse mark. I clutched the star and struggle as I might, I couldn't keep myself from screaming. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHH!" I doubled over in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of my bad memories flashed through my concience. _I saw my father die before my eyes, I reached out to him, calling, "MAAAAANNNNNAAA!" I was dropped in a pile of dust, a silvery sketeton of an Akuma looming over me, Mana written in cursive on it's forehead. "For turning me into this, I curse you, Allen Walker!" The searing pain returned and I opened my eyes, to be sitting in front of Cross. He raised a hammer and struck me. The pain in my head intensified but this time, of the hundreds I had relived this moment, I didn't get knocked out completly and I watched as Cross walked out the door, laughing. The light from the doorway engulfed me and I felt a wave come over me. Muddy water splashed from a wagon wheel got in my eyes, and soaked my worn-out cap. I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them up. They were covered by my familiar gloves, the ones I wore when I was on the street as a child. Anoher kid walked up to me. My childhood friend. I got up to greet him and he morphed slowly, into an Akuma and shot at me. I put my hands up to block myself and my arm activated, slashing through him as tears streamed down my face.  
_

I heard a scream and I was shocked out of my memory wave. I looked up to see red flash by and stain my arm. Lavi clutched his leg in pain. It was split open and bleeding like someone had turned on a faucet. "Lavi! I'm so sorry!" I shouted. I lunged forward and started wrapping his leg. The smell of the pine needles pnetrated my nose, and Saowling sniffed, her cheeks and eyes red. As caught up as I was in Lavi's injury, he was more caught up in mine.

"Are you okay? That was quite a scream."

Scream.

The Akuma would be on our tail soon. "I'm fine. Can you stand?" I asked, still clutching my forehead. Lavi nodded, and slowly staggered to his feet. I got up, too, and grabbed Saowling's hadn. "We have to get going. The Akuma would have heard me." As soon as I touched Saowling, my eye activated. I had jinxed myself. "I knew they would find us soon." I activated my innocence.

"Where are they coming from?" Lavi said, pulling out his hammer.

"I can't tell. Their aura is spread all over the place."

Three Akuma stepped over the trees, smashing everyhing in their wake. Three big dragons. One was bright red, and when it moved, it's scales crackled like a camp fire. Another had scales of blue, and I swore I was almost able to see through it, like water. The last was white. Pur white. The whitest white. It blended into the oncoming mist and dissapeared. They were all level fours.

"We're screwed." Lavi said.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted. Level Fours? We could barely handle level twos! I ran for the nearest tree cover but the fire dragon burst out a flame tha set the tree line at least a mile back.

Lavi put a water stamp on his innocence and swung it as hard as he could at the blue dragon. A giant wave erupted from Lavi's hammer and the dragon's mouth and met eachother. Lavi was so shockoed he lost concentration and the wave pushed him back, and he bareled into a rock jutting from he ground. The white dragon blew mist from it's nostrils and covered the other dragons as well. I couldn't see Lavi or Saowling, who's hand I had let go of to defend a dragon attack. I knew she was two feet away from me though. A huge bulge grew behind her and swallowed her into it's pure blackness. A dragon of stone, or more correctly, onyx.

"SAOWLING!" I yelled. There was no response. I looked around frantically, searching for my new friend. I turned back to the dragon and saw something I didn't expect to see. A Necklace of flowers around the dragon's neck. "Saowling.." I whispered. "She's.. an Akuma.." I could see the Akuma's soul. It was a woman, Saowling's mom. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Tears dripped down my face. My curse star turned red and glowed. I ignored the flash of pain that shot through my head. "Saowling." My eyes glowed red- the eyes of a monster.

Lavi's POV

I couldn't quite see wha was going on but I definitly aw the red blurr that was Allen. He completly forgot himself and lunged at the stone dragon, which I had caught on was Saowling. Allen chopped off the stone dragon's toe but it regrew. Nex Allen charged the fire dragon. It spurted flames at him but Allen blocked it with his arm. He jumped at the beast, splitting the column of fire in half and shoved his arm down it's throat/ He ripped out it's tooth and stabbed it in the cheek. Blood gushed out but Allen seemed to be enjoying it. I curled up ore next to my rock. What was happening? He's not himself. This guy'll kill me. The air dragon appeared out of the fog and a ball of light appeared in it's wide maw. The fire dragon joined in and soon they had a ball of lightning big enough to have engulfed the Order and the mountain it was on. A bolt of lighting, quicker than anything I had ever seen, shot out of the ball but Allen dodged it and punched the ball, making it explode and took out the fire and air dragons.

Allen settled his feet back on the ground. Two down two to go. Allen turned to face me and I froze. I stared into his eyes but... they weren't Allen's eyes. They were the eyes of a murderer, a phsycotic killer. Allen jumped over me and I turned my head just in time to see Allen turn his arm into a guna nd blast apart the dragon, splattering me with water droplets. Allen slowly walked over to Saowling. Even through the dead silence of the night, I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Saowling, did you know what it would be like to be an Akuma?" he asked, regianing a little of the sound of his human nature.

"Yes." She responded. "I wanted to become an Akuma ever since one killed my mom. I wished with all my heart to be an Akuma, to be powerful. My mother was weak. She was gone. But the Earl reunited us. My innocence allowed me to keep my thought, but still be bound to my mom, forever. With my innocence, I masked my power and made myself appear human, which is why you couldn't tell what was wrong with me. But I made a deal with the Earl. He would make me an Akuma if I made my innocence part of my Akuma body. He wanted to see the effect innocence has on an anti- innocence weapon. Turns out it makes me stronger. I have become the most powerful Akuma he has, more powerful than you. And I enjoy ever second of it. I'm more powerful than everybody else and noone looks down on me. I CAN'T DIE!" She roared.

"You don't mean that." Allen said. "You're just an innocent little girl."

"Oh but I do." She loathed. "I will never be weak again."

Allen heard enough, I could tell. _I_ had heard enough. Allen charged Saowling and sliced her down the middle. "But you are." he said. "You are." She fell to the ground. He waited a few moments. But Saowling picked herslef up and her halves merged back together again.

"As I said, you cannot kill me. I am immortal." A slab of stone appeared out of the dirt and burried Allen underneath it.

"ALLEN!" I shouted. I tried to get up but my worsened broken leg wouldn't let me and screamed in protest. I gritted my teeth and cralwed up the jagged rock I was leaning on.

The dirt enclosing Allen exploded and he sliced through Saowling. Over and over until she looked like cubed cheese. Allen morphed his arm into something new. A blade, encased by fire. He lit what remained of Saowling on fire and she meled into the Earth. I heard her scream as the last of her melted into a black scar on the ground. Flowers popped and bloomed. Small, cute flowers like Saowling. White clover flowers. The ones the bracelets were made from. I stared at them for a few seconds, still propped against my rock. Allen slowly fell backwards, fainting from overexhertion. I dove and caught him in my arms.

"Allen." I whispered, as his pentagram slowly faded back to a dull tattoo ion his head.

**Ugh I have spent what, two hours typing this out? This better be a long freacking chapter and you people better like it. It is currently 11 at night and I am exhausted. I know, early for some, but I'm a go to be slightly late and get woken up by cats kinda person so I'm exhausted. Ther is so much stereotypical dramaness in this chapter, that it's hilarious. It's sweet and sad and my fail attempt at action. GAH! THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! Disclaimer: I own some aspects of this story ie. plot and the idea to make Allen's arm into a flame sword, which I will probably use for my own original story. But it's my creation so who cares? My eyes are dry and hurt ans grrrrr oh also the only character I own is Saowling and the random side characters that has about one line. Allen, Lavi, Komui, Kanda, Leenalee, and character stoies are not mine. Whie clover flowers are entitled to Nature. Now if you don't mind, I will go to bed and post more (maybe) tomorrow morning. Thank you, I'm here all week... Actually I'll be on the computer my entire life. Thanks, bye.**


	6. Pain

Allen's POV

I woke up with a severe headache. "Aaaaahhh." I burst out involuntarily, clutching my curse mark. The pain evened out in a few minutes and I was able to see where I was. I was on a grassy hill, surrounded by trees and flowers. It was beautiful. I felt a heaviness on my neck. I looked down and there was a necklace of pure black onyx flowers on my neck. They must have turned into onyx when Saowling...

"You're awake?" A voice said. Only then did I realize I was lying on Lavi's chest. I darted a foot away, but the sudden motion made my head hurt again and I doubled over in pain. "It's okay." Lavi said and pulled me back over to him. We lied like that, me clutching my head, and Lavi comforting me. We looked up at the clouds until the clouds turned to sars.

Lavi sat up, forcing me to as well. Lavi took off his jacket and was about to wrap it around us when I doubled over in pain again. Except this time it was worse han the first time, when I went insane and killed four four level Akumas."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGG  
GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lavi's POV

Allen shouted to the sky and his teeth pointed. His eyes turned red and his innocence activated. Except this time, his arm was much, much bigger, much longer, and his fingers ended in claws sharper than the dragons'.

To put it simply, I was scared.

Allen's curse mark glowed bright red, looking as though it might split open his skull. A red, five- pointed star appeared in the sky overhead. All I could see was red.

Allen charged me, slicing at my chest and face. It was so fast I nearly missed it. I felt liquid seep down my chest, the heat changing from cold to red hot. I saw red dye the sky, but couldn't feel any of it. Allen came back again, slicing at my unbroken leg. I screamed. I felt that one. Soon the ground surrounding me was dyed red. Allen licked my blood off of one of his claws. He drank it like it was candy.

Allen's POV

The curse mark in the sky dissapeared and my arm released itself. My eyes turned back to a dull silver and the mark on my forehead faded back to teh way it was. I collapsed and looked over at my friend. "Lavi?" I froze. Blood. I saw what I had done. "LAVI!" I shouted and ran over to him. I looked down at Lavi, tears seeping from my eyes. I'm going to be responsible for his death. Lavi opened his eyes.

"Hey you're getting tears on my face." he said. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me torwards him. I slowly collapsed, and burrowed my head into Lavi's chest.

Lavi's POV

I wanted kiss Allen. He was so cute, and just looking at his face made me forget about the pain searing throught my body. Allen tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. I wanted to stay like this, happy and care- free. Allen tried again and this time I released him. Allen sat up and helped me sit up as well. I realized he was confused. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

Allen's POV

I was confused (just as Lavi predicted.) I thought Lavi hated me yet... how could he ac so caring? Ok. What was going on? I love Lavi, I really do, but something told me Lavi hadn' forgotten about Kanda on the train. Of course, neither had I. Thre was more love when it came to Lavi and I's relationship. Though, that was probably explained by my own feeling for him. I didn't want to figure it out. I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. I looked down as a red hot blush crept into my cheecks. But I'm sure this counts as cheating... Though why and on whom, I had no idea. So I gave in to my feelings, and wrapped Lavi in a ight hug.

Lavi's POV

He was so cute. Allen resisted my pull. But gradually gave in. I was hurt Allen resisted, fearing my biggest fears had come true, But when Allen gave in, I realized he was just confused. Of course he would be, he was in love with Kanda. I felt like I was hurting him and his chance at happiness with Kanda. I pulled away but I caught Allen's hurt look, which he quickly hid.

"We should go into town. It's dark and we have to treat my wounds." I said, realizing I had been bleeding the whole time. Allen wordlessly ripped my jacket more into shreds and wrapped them around me, just stable enough for us to get into town. We walked wordlessly past buildings and up to the first hotel we saw. This town was wealthier than the last one. The stay was cheap and the room was clean and whiewashed. No rats. A maid even brought us some fresh bandages. Allen and he maid slowly wrapped my chest up and set me back down on the bed. The maid left. Allen sat on the side of my bed, wanting to make sure I was alright.

"Do you love Kanda?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh? N-no. Nothings going on between him and I if that's what you mean." he replied.

"In other words, yes." I liked hearing Allen deny his obvious feelings for Kanda. It gave me an odd hope that I still had a chance.

"No!" Allen insisted. "I have no feeling for him. I don't know if I'm gay or not. I can't even decipher what my feelings are for you..." he slowly got quiet, deep in thought.

"Well, I know my feeling for you. Apparently everybody else does too." Allen got silent, suddenly intrested in what I was saying. "I love you." I braved and looked at him.

Allen spun around slapped me. I rubbed my cheek in pain. "Haven't you done enough damage to me already?" Allen raised his hand again and I flinched, my wounds reopening and I screamed in pain. Allen looked down at me in concern. "I'm okay," I managed to say through clenched teeth.

Allen's POV

I looked down at the damage that I had done. Lavi was in immeasurable pain and all I could do was watch. I tried to pin him down to quiet his movements, which were causing him pain as well as his re-opened wounds. "Lavi, calm down! You're hurting yourself more."

"I can't calm my movements." He panicked.

There was so much going on and I couldn't do anything. I needed to do something that would make him forget. Quickly, I grabbed his head and pinned it to the bed, claiming his lips in a hear-stopping kiss. Immediately, he stopped moving and relaxed, his eyes closig as he enjoyed our embrace. I felt his arms slide their way around my lower back and pull me closer towards him. My arms relaxed to one on each side of his head, now that he had stopped moving. I pulled back slowly, missing the feel of his soft lips. I hovered a few inches above his face, waiting for our breathing to even out. I was unsure of what I had just done. I was afraid hat he was just kissing me to forget about the pain he was in, but then again, I must be the stupid one for enjoying it anyways.

Lavi's POV

Allen's lips were so sweet and I cringed at the loss of their warmth. His concerned look scared me and I reallized he was kissing me to make me forget the pain. I flinched again and grimaced. I had reminded myself that there was pain and Allen didn't hesitate a moment to slam his lips into mine. However, the pain didn't stop and so I pulled Allen on top of me, his chest pressed against mine but his legs still hung off the side of he bed. I deepened the kiss and gradually, the pain began to subside to be replaced by my love for Allen. He may be doing this just to comfort me, but he was I good comforter.

**Great chapter if I do say so myself. It's got a lot of fluff and stereotypical drama in it, right? Eh, happens. This story was kinda my attempt to combine action and love into one story. Often one outweighs the other but I think it's a good balance. I love this chapter. Considering I have been going off of a story I have already written thus far, I haven't been much worried as to what is going next bu now I have nothing else so... I don't knwo what's going o happen but I'm eager to see what I can come up with. I this too much fluff in a story? Nah. You can never have too much fluff. Thank you for reading! :D I thank you for your support!**

So it's been bothering me for a while that Lavi and Allen kiss right after Lavi got hurt because it seemed so stupid to me. "Yeah ou nearly killed me. Let's makeout." -_-" Please. So I changed it and I definitely think that this is a lot better now. Thanks for reading and please don't kill me Kandaxyuu. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
